borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bessie
Variants Discussions about blatantly-modded stuff Not all bessies are GGN40 ZZ Fearsome. The GGN40 ZZ is the sniper type the bessie is based on. As for the Fearsome part, sometimes its not included, i've seen a GGN40 "_____" Bessie, which had lacked the "fearsome" traits, same goes for the Aries, uncomfirmed on the others but this is most likely true for all of them. Kewlcrayon 00:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Can there be elemenal bessies? None of Jakobs' weapons are elemental. It's part of their company mantra. Furiant 03:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: The best proper construct I've managed does 1677 damage. --Nagamarky 09:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I thought everyone decided; Double Names, Anarchy, and Twisted Prefixes were all modded guns???? Unless they are found on smg's Double names are a dead giveaway for a modded weapon! -Distant719 May I add that both of those must be modded as being repeating snipers they should have a only a 3 or a 6 magazine size revolver style magazine >.< 20:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Bondage Rob Just got a Bessie in a trade which does not seem modded, but I am always suspicious these days. Can someone confirm that it seems legit? :DVL550 ZZ FEARSOME BESSIE, LVL 61 :Dmg: 1539 :Accuracy: 98.1 :Fire Rate: 0.4 :Clip: 6 :2.8x zoom, +135% dmg, +500% critical I traded a Nemesis for it but I obviously have a backup just in case. --LongtimeListener 22:26, July 3rd, 2010 Another definition for "Bessie" Bessie could also be a reference to the "brown bess", the british musket that was in use for over 100 years in their military. If you could cite a link to this, then I say put it on the page. Im not calling you a liar, but most gamers arent history buffsHellz Lips 07:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia certainly supports it (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brown_bess), as does the encyclopedia Britanica according to wikisource (http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/1911_Encyclop%C3%A6dia_Britannica/Brown_Bess) Projectile speed Bessie HAS increased projectile speed in comparison to other sniper rifles. Tested. To someone who has deleted that note several times: stop removing useful info from wiki please.Sinael 13:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Before the third DLC, modders had free reign to do whatever they wanted, and come up with stuff like three-projectile snipers. Nothing that is bugged to such an extent ever dropped then, and it won't now. So yes, it is modded. --Nagamarky 09:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : :If it's not modded then there could be a chance it has a part from the Jakob's Skullmasher. However that typically fire 6-8 projectiles : :Lets get this straight: :*No, a Jakob's bessie will never drop naturally with a x3 damage multiplier as referenced above by Nagamarky, so yes, it is a modded weapon. :*No, you are not going to find a jakob's bessie with a part from a jakob's skullmasher, and even if you did, :*A jakob's skullmasher will always have decreased damage, but have a projectile count of x6, not 6-8. Sorry if that sounded a bit curt, just tryin to get business cleared up. AZS Boggs 23:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) this my bessie i got this from crawmerax another bessie from craw most recent bessie dropped from craw This my "Rolling bessie that I got from a solo Craw run. Is it possible for a Skullmasher Bessie? I was just wondering if it is possible for a Bessie to have the Skullmasher barrel, considering other guns have been proven to have multiple 'unique parts', e.g. Ajax Ogre and the Hyperion Nemesis with Invader Scope, since they share the same manufacturer. The Bessie effects come from the Material and Scope, the Skullmasher is just the barrel I think, seems possible to me. Any ideas on this? If my above question has a blatant NO as the answer that would be all I need to know. Cheers. Spikey83 15:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : NO --Nagamarky 16:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hi all,I find a bessie with this characteristics : GGNS ZZ rolling bessie 1034 danmage - 98.1 accuracy - 0.5 speed - 6 bullets - 2x8 zoom - level 57 and trade this one to a friend (dont know if is licit):DVL 590 sighted bessie 1500 - 98.8 - 0.3 - 6 - 61 2x8 zoom .so 'long' and 'fearsome' prefix are not the only licit?Sintho Abled 06:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) My Bessie Got this from Crawmerax. I would like this one to be put up on the chart if someone was willing to do so. NDSU G0 GR33N 18:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Bessie from Craw - crappy or not? After farming Craw exactly for this one weapon, I got one for my siren. I also have the 660 Specter COM with ammo regen. I am very disappointed... I can only do 8200 on a crit to Crawmerax, and I'm correctly specced. I also have a Skullmasher that with exactly the same spec does up to 16.000 damage to Crawmerax, and it is not even a great sniper rifle. I'll post pics of both. Maybe someone more knowledgeable of the mechanics will let me know what's wrong... T0yz 16:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Simple...6*477*3 > 1176*6 (if I am not wrong the extra 100% crit hit damage for sniper rifles is added onto the crit hit damage of the guns). And I think the masher effect of the skullmasher makes Extra Crit % abilities work differently. and that's one hell of a skullmasher you got there, the ones I get are all <350 damageRiceygringo 03:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Special Parts? The sight only adds +150% to crit? Then where does the +500% crit come from on the bessue? 05:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : Base boltpump-action sniper rifle bonus is +200%. Apparently the sight's factor is multiplicative, not additive. 200 + (1.5 x 200) = 500. never had a Bessie to test it myself, grumble Daemmerung 05:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I have a 1725 bessie and it's not all that impressive. One more thing, the scope also adds the 100% accuracy when zoomed stuff, why isnt it listed? 14:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :The 100% zoom isn't in the mechanics because its already in the text, and not a stat per se. The critical info comes from GearCalc, which list the Bessie as having 750% critical hit damage (ie, equivalent to +650% damage on the gun card). To be honest, I'm not sure how this is calculated, and the mechanics behind criticals and how criticals stack is sketchy at best. I decided it was best to just leave it as is on gearcalc. I doubt the factor is multiplicative, but I can't explain where the extra 150% comes from either. Maybe a "fact" is in order? 15:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't trust the final "Critical Dmg" stat in Gearcalc any more than I trust its naming logic, b/c like Happypal I don't know how it's calculated. I have seen highly suspect numbers in that column before. A comparison with Gamble is enlightening. Gearcalc's Gamble describes its critical bonus as "+0.5 Pre Add", whereas the Bessie sight is described as "+150%". Note that Gearcalc is occasionally fallible (its author being human): e.g., its tables fail to include the slight FOV (i.e., zoom) bonus of Jakobs mat2. (That bonus does appear in the Bessie material, however.) If I had a Bessie I'd take it outside of Fyrestone and headshot a few bandits (taking care to let on-kill buffs cool) to get some concrete in-game numbers. Daemmerung 16:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::More instructive comparisons: Lady Finger and Unforgiven and Athena's Wisdom all list their crit bonuses as Pre Add, and they all appear to work additively. (Lady Finger +1 on top of a repeater's +100% for a total of +200%; Unforgiven +1 on top of a revolver's +200% for a total of +300%; Athena's Wisdom +1.2 on top of a repeater's +100% for a total of +220%.) The only non-Pre Add crit bonus I found was on Death assault shotguns, a small +15% cited bonus. Unfortunately, since the base crit on an assault shotgun is +100%, this could be either additive (100+15) or multiplicative (100 + (0.15 x 100)). Here's the trick: the final Gearcalc cited "Critical Dmg" on snipers and semi-auto snipers erroneously includes base damage, whereas on other classes of weapons it is a bonus. If non-Pre Add crit bonuses are multiplicative, as I hypothesize, then this explains the error in Gearcalc's Critical Dmg stat on Bessie, since 300 + (1.5 x 300) yields 750. (Using the correct sniper bonus of 200, we get the correct weapon card statistic of +500%.) Daemmerung 18:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Are you sure you are not am IBM supercompter AI like Watson? :P Everything you just said make complete sence and yet im not sure I understand any of it. :P -- 19:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure botting is against the wiki EULA =D?-- 20:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) caption whenever using a bessie i've always been reminded of tom selleck's [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0102744/ quigley down under] and the titular character's sharps rifle. anyone who's seen the movie will remember quigley taking down bad guys from well over 1,200 yards away. i suggest for a caption quigley's humble comment about his sharps rifle that "this one shoots a mite further." I will second that. references a great movie involving a "sniper and powerful rifle. Though the line should be " this one shoots a mite further, i believe. -- 04:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) yup, the quote was "shoots." thanks, veg. corrected. +1. 18:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Requesting unprotect Requesting unprotect for editing of the article. happypal (talk • ) 16:57, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to edit this page to add information relative to the mechanics of Bessie. happypal (talk • ) 13:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Too much effort to find, anyone mind cloning me one? Done several Armory runs and killed Crawmerax solo a couple of times but haven't found any Pearlies yet, let alone a Bessie. I would love to find one but I want to get on with the rest of the game instead of spending week after week doing the same thing and overlevelling like heck. Does anyone have a good model they wouldn't mind cloning for me (Enter a game, drop weapon, exit without saving e.g. powering off or going to Xbox Home, when you play game again you still have it but then I do as well)? It would take maybe 2 minutes and you'd still have it afterwards, on the off chance it doesn't work I'd give it back (I'm not THAT mean). ZacDaMan (talk) 23:08, August 19, 2014 (UTC)